Juuni Taisen: The Thirteenth Season
by Colton989
Summary: A whole new Juuni Taisen. With twelve new warriors fighting for one wish. Who will win and who will the others that perish?
1. 1 Rat

It was warm starry night in Shanivar, tropical island resort almost untouched. The entire population of Shanivar was evacuated. That was because tonight was the night of the Thirteenth Juuni Taisen.

"So nobody's here, except me and other eleven warriors."

A man was walking around the island's city.

He was bald, fair built, and had pink eyes with black scalera. He wore a black zipped up vest with gray collar, gray pants with black kneepads, and black military boots. Attached to his black leather belt was chain-like whip, shaped like a rat tail. This man was the warrior of the rat, Nezumi.

He was told to head to the Palmers Hotel. The other warriors were also going to be there.

(Rat, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?)

'This my time to shine,' Rat thought to himself, 'I could never let the others take his moment away from me.'

(2 years ago)

It was snowy winter day. Nezumi, also known as Higa Mitsuhiro was on a mission with assigned partner Haruto. Their mission was to assassinate a drug lord.

"Haruto, I'll go for the boss, you take care of those guys," Higa said.

He points to three guards with pistols in their hands.

"Got it," Haruto said as he readys his knife.

"Ready... GO!" Higa yelled.

Haruto ran towards the guards as they began shooting at him. It was too late for them as they were each slashed in the throat by Haruto's knife.

Higa ran down the hall to the room where the boss was hiding. It wasn't long until he found the boss and later slashed him with his metal whip.

"Hey, Higa," Haruto said as he just found him, "So this was the guy."

"Yep, let chief know the job is done," Higa said.

While Haruto contacted headquarters, Higa couldn't help but look at him in disgust. Although Haruto was a good guy, he had something Higa wanted and no one else could have. Haruto was the original chosen participant in the Juuni Taisen as the "Rat".

"Alright, it's done," Haruto said.

"So Haru, you're going to be in the next Juuni Taisen," Higa said, "Just two more years away."

"That's right," Haruto answered, "I'm actually kinda nervous."

"How so?" Higa asked.

"Well, if I lose, I'm basically dead," Haruto answered.

"And you still accepted the offer?" Higa asked.

"It's an honor to be in the Juuni Taisen," Haruto answered.

"I bet it is," Higa said, "You know, you don't have to fight them."

"Why's that?" Haruto asked.

"Because you won't be in the Juuni Taisen," Higa answered.

"What?"

SLASH!

Higa took his whip and beheaded Haruto with it.

"Nothing personal, but this chance is mine," Higa said.

(Present day)

Higa, now Rat, stepped inside of a luxurious hotel lobby. The architecture was beautiful, the furniture looked comfortable, it's definitely a five star.

'So everyone meets here.' Rat thought.

There was nobody there except him, he was the first one to make.

"You know what they say, the rat always comes first," He said to himself.

Suddenly, a large man came through the front door. He was really muscle bound with purple eyes. Most of his face was covered by a black mask with ox horns. He wore a blue one-shoulder wrestling singlet and cyan sneakers.

"Oushii: Warrior of the ox, Killing with muscle," He said.

"Nezumi: Warrior of the rat, Killing honorably," Rat said back.

'He seems to be a close combat fighter, he won't last long.' Rat thought.

Then, another male entered the hotel. His hair was spiky with white and black tiger-like stripes, which was pulled into a pony tail resembling a tiger tail. He had razor-sharp teeth, yellow eyes and he is skinny. He wore white short sleeve shirt with black sleeves, and black shorts. He was walking barefoot.

"Kagetora: Warrior of the tiger, Killing in the shadows," He said.

'Shadows huh? So he's a stealth type.' Rat thought.

The next warrior entered. It was a skinny woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple dress and purple heels. She also had a parasol with little rabbits on it. She looked very unmot

"Murasagi: Warrior of the rabbit, Killing lazily," She said.

'Lazily? The hell does that mean?' Rat thought.

Behind her was another man. He had brown hair slicked to the side, complemented by a short well-kept beard and a thin moustache. He also had orange eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around his waist, a black skintight shirt that shows his stomach, black boots, and wore long braces in his arms.

"Kagariyuu: Warrior of the dragon, Killing beautifully," He said.

"Kakehebi: Warrior of the snake, Killing strategically," a man as he just entered the lobby.

He was skinny with short silver hair, heterochromia eyes; left eye is green, while right eye is blue. He wore a neon green yukata with a gray snake design, yellow obi tied around his waist, brown wooden geta, and yellow rectangular glasses. He also carried two sheathed katanas just ready to be drawn.

'Hope I get to see him use those.' Rat thought.

Later, a man came in. He was skinny. He had short brown hair with two ahoges resembling horse ears and teal eyes. He wore a white lab coat, white button up shirt, silver waistcoat, black pants, and brown shoes. He also carried a bag of medical supplies.

"Greetings, I am Ishauma: Warrior of the horse, Killing no one," He said with a smile on his face.

'A pacifist in a death match, he's good as dead.' Rat thought.

"Excuse me," A woman said.

She looked concerned about where she was. She wore a teal hooded long-sleeved dress with shorts underneath, a belt with the Chinese symbol for sheep as well as her necklace, and knee-high boots. Her eyes were purplish blue and her shoulder length hair was brown. Oddly, she had gold and silver markings all over her face.

'Some battle scars tho.' Rat thought.

"I'm Kintsuji: Warrior of the sheep, Killing with care," She said.

'Sounds like another damn pacifist.' Rat thought, 'The hell is this?'

DING!

A young lady suddenly came out of the hotel elevator. She had gray eyes and dirty blond hair that is kept down by a gold headband, which spikes out all around in the back where it is pulled back. She wore a brown business suit, yellow bandana around her neck, and red shoes. She carried a red bo-staff in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, "I'm Henkansaru: Warrior of the monkey, Killing instinctively."

Another man came through the front door. He had orange eyes and his hairstyle was a variant of the deathhawk; the hair on sides of his head were black and short, while the strip of hair down the center wa lengthy and dyed yellow. He wore a orange jumpsuit, with pockets on his hips. He had prosthetic legs that have talon like claws on them.

"I'm Togatta: Warrior of the rooster, Killing with talons," He said, hinting his legs

DING!

The other elevator opened revealing something no one would believe their eyes. This thing was an anthropomorphic wolf. It's fur had a gray tone on it's back, and hair while it's inner area, that extends everywhere else from it's hair to it's tail, is white. It had a slim but muscular build and red eyes with black scalera. It also had digigranite feet. It wore a white zipless hoodie with short sleeves, yellow A-shirt, a gray baggy shorts.

'Holy hell! That thing could most likely tear all of us apart.' Rat thought.

"Kuzurinuto: Warrior of the dog, Killing when have to," The beast said.

'Better stay on my toes.' Nezumi thought.

"Hello everyone!"

A teenage girl, most likely seventeen, was waving her arm at the remaining eleven. She had pale green hair, a thin ponytail and hazel eyes, with her bangs swept over her right eye. She wore a white and pink school uniform with the skirt going down to her ankles and white shoes. She also wore a pig face backpack.

"I am Tanoshiino: Warrior of the pig, Killing for fun!" She said with joy.

'Oh, she's gonna be a blast.' Rat thought

All twelve warriors were here in the flesh.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we shall commence the Thirteenth Zodiac War. Everybody, clap your hands!"

A man in a trenchcoat and a hat was clapping his hands. No one knows where he came from or how he got here unnoticed. Everyone just looked at him confusion and annoyance.

"I am Duodecuple, the referee of this match," He introduced himself, "Now, to get started, I need each of you to swallow one of these jewels."

On a tabel before them are twelve black jewels. They were huge, they could be choking hazards. To a surprise, each of them took the approach lightly and had no problem swallowing them.

"Good," Duodecuple said, "Now I must alarm you what you just swallowed was poison."

'We're being tricked into poison?' Rat thought.

"Excuse me, I have a question," Ox said.

"Speak now, ," Duodecuple said.

"How are we supposed to retrieve the jewels while their in our stomachs?" Ox asked.

"The way to retrieve the jewel is your choice," Duodecuple answered.

"If this a survival game, why must we be poisoned?" Rooster asked, "Wouldn't just we all be already dead?"

"The one who collects all twelve jewels will also be given the antidote as a second prize," Duodecuple answered, "Anymore questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Very well," Duodecuple said, "Also, please take one of these wristbands."

"What are they for?" Rabbit asked.

"These will tell you who has died and how many are left," Duodecuple answered, "With the rules in order, good luck to all of you.

Duodecuple then disappeared into nothingness. It has begun, the Thirteenth Juuni Taisen has begun. Every looked at each other, wondering who will be the first to die. The suddenly...

"Excuse me, everyone?" Horse asked, "May I please have your attention?

Everyone was then facing Horse.

'What is he doing?' Rat thought.

"We don't have to fight, we can figure out how to remove these jewels inside us without having anyone to die," Horse said, "If you'd like to cooperate with me on this, don't be afraid. Nobody here has to die."

'He really thinks that kind of plan will work.' Rat thought.

"I'll join you," Sheep said, "I too believe in peace."

"Alright, see?" Horse asked, "Anyone else? Anyone?"

Nobody said anything or raised their hand signaling their agreement. But then...

"I'm in," The one warrior nobody thought they'd be a pacifist... Dog.

'That beast in a pacifist!?' Rat thought, 'That doesn't seem right.'

"Yes, two pacifists," Horse said, "Hey! Mr. Dog Man, can you come over here?"

As Dog walked toward Horse and Sheep, Horse noticed something and took two things out of his bag.

"Sheep, Dog, cover your eyes!" Horse yelled.

As the two followed his instructions, Horse tossed to bombs in the air: a flash grenade and smoke bomb. As the bombs went off, blinding mostly everyone, Horse grabbed Sheep and Dog.

"Come on, let's move!" Horse yelled.

Everyone ran out of the hotel, trying to run for cover.

"Damn, that damn Horse pulled a surprise on all of us," Rat said to himself.

"Guess that leaves you and me,"

The smoke cleared up revealing Tiger was the other only present.

"I guess this is we shall start this whole thing, right?" Rat asked.

"Oh, you better make this fun for me," Tiger said as he pulled out two things from his pockets, two machine gun pistols.

'This is it.' Rat thought as he readied his whip.

"Nezumi: Warrior of the rat, Killing honorably!" Rat yelled.

"Kagetora: Warrior of the tiger, Killing in the shadows!" Tiger yelled.

"A good day to you!" Rat yelled as he swung his whip at Tiger.

Tiger dodged it as he started firing his pistols. Rat managed to deflect the bullets with his whip. They caused so destruction in the lobby. Bullet holes and whip slashes on the walls, broken furniture, etc. Rat was doing his best to keep up with Tiger's speed.

'Damn he's fast, but I know I'm-'

BANG!

All of a sudden, Rat felt like something shot him in the lower of his spine.

'My spine, I can't feel my legs.' Rat thought as he fell to the floor.

"My legs! What the hell happened!?" Rat yelled.

"I call myself 'Killing in the shadows' for a reason,"

Rat tried his best to see what was behind him. He then saw Tiger walk out of a pillar as if he phased through it.

"You bastard," Rat said, "You can phase trough solid objects."

"Wrong, I actually came through the shadow off the pillar," Tiger corrected, "I have the ability to teleport through shadows."

"What!?" Rat asked.

"I'm sorry you have to die first," Tiger said, "But don't worry. Once I win, I'll have people make a statue of you and all the others.

So this was the end of Rat, he was the first one here and the first to die.

"Well, this is where it ends," Tiger said as he pointed his pistol at Rat's head, "Bye now."

BANG!

Suddenly Tiger's wristband went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

RAT: DEAD

11 LEFT


	2. 2 Oxes

(Ox, ?)

Ox was sitting on bench looking at his wristband.

"So Rat's already dead," He said, "Hate to be him."

He caressed his stomach knowing the poison jewel is in there.

'Whoever it was that killed Rat is already ahead of us.' He thought.

"Ox!"

"Huh!?"

Ox jumped up and turned to see what startled him. Now right in front him was Monkey as she was holding her staff in fear.

"What do you want? Do you want to die?" Ox asked.

"Please no, I don't wish to fight," Monkey answered.

"If you don't want fight me, then what do you want?" Ox asked.

"I want to help you," Monkey answered, "I know how to remove the jewels."

"You do?" Ox asked.

"Yes, here," Monkey answered.

She shoved her hand in her pant pocket and pulled a shiny black jewel.

"A jewel, where did you get it?" Ox asked, "Were you the one that killed Rat?"

"No, this one's mine," Monkey answered.

"Really?" Ox said.

"We should look for Horse and his allies," Monkey said, "Agree?"

"Agreed," Ox answered.

The two shook hands with smiles on their faces.

(Horse, Sheep, Dog)

The three warriors were walking down the streets, then Sheep's stomach growled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just hungry," Sheep said.

"Let's go get snacks," Horse said, "Those jewels aren't gonna fill us up."

Dog nodded his head in agreement.

As the three found a convenience store and started grabbing enough food, Sheep had no choice but to ask Horse something.

"Horse, I need to ask you something," She said.

"What's that?" Horse asked.

"Why'd you ruin your own peace negotiation?" Sheep asked.

"I've been wondering same thing," Dog said.

"To be honest, I had to," Horse answered, "I saw Pig."

"That girl? What about her?" Dog asked.

"She was gonna for first kill," Horse answered.

"Oh," Sheep said.

"Although it possibly ruined the chances of recruiting the others, we can still figure it out," Horse said.

"Right," Sheep said.

"Hm," Dog sighed.

"So Dog?" Horse asked.

"What?" Dog replied.

"You're really are a pacifist, right?" Horse asked.

"Why you ask?" Dog asked back.

"Sorry, the moment I first saw you I was spooked, that's all," Horse answered, "I'd never expect something like you to be a pacifist."

"Oh. Well, I'm trying to be a pacifist," Dog said, "There's someone here I want to kill."

"May I ask who?" Horse asked.

"You don't need to know," Dog answered.

The three took everything they needed and went outside.

"Horse, you guys go on ahead," Sheep said, "I'm gonna go try and find the others."

"Really? Are you sure?" Horse asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sheep answered.

"Okay, but take this," Horse said as he gives Sheep a walkie talkie, "Use that to let us know of things."

"Be careful," Dog said.

"I will," Sheep said.

She then ran off to find the other warriors.

(Rabbit)

Rabbit was sitting in a very comfortable chair as she looks at acomputer monitor showing camera footage of the Rat's corpse with his brains blown out.

"What a pathetic warrior," She said, "Let's get visual on the others."

(Elsewhere)

In the scene where Rat was killed, stuffed rabbit a camera drone attached to it was hovering over the dead body. The stuffed toy then took off into the sky.

(Dragon, ?)

Dragon was walking around inside the island's airport as he looked at the beautiful night sky through the large glass window.

"A beautiful sight," He said to himself.

"And it might be your last,"

Dragon turned around to see Tiger far from him, but enough to see him. He also noticed Tiger's hand covered in blood.

"You killed the rat, am I right?" Dragon asked.

"Ding ding ding!" Tiger said, "Give the man a prize!"

"Very well then," Dragon said, "You shall die in a beautifully fashion."

"Hmm!" Tiger smirked, "Kagetora: Warrior of the tiger, Killing in the shadows!"

"Kagariyuu: Warrior of the dragon, Killing beautifully!" Dragon yelled.

"Two minutes," Tiger said, "I'll finish you in two minutes!"

The two ran towards each other as they were about to clash.

(Ox, Monkey)

The large man and the smaller woman were walking down the street.

"Hey, Monkey," Ox said.

"Yes?" Monkey answered.

(Ox, Monkey)

The large man and the smaller woman were walking down the street.

"Hey, Monkey," Ox said.

"Yes?" Monkey answered.

"How did you manage to get your jewel out of you?" Ox asked.

"Oh, I used my ability," Monkey answered.

"Ability?" Ox asked.

"Yes," Monkey answered, "I have the ability to turn myself or anyone I touch into a monkey."

"Really?" Ox asked, "How did it work?"

"Well, back at the hotel, I used my ability to hide from the other warriors, but then I felt something in my stomach, I coughed a bit until I ended up coughing up my jewel," Monkey explained.

"You think it's because we swallowed them whole at the time, they were too big for your monkey stomach?"Ox asked.

"That's gotta be it," Monkey answered, "That's why I must find Horse and them."

"Right," Ox said, "But first, turn me into a monkey."

"What?" Monkey asked.

"If those idiots don't do this, we'll be the only ones alive while they'll be dead," Ox answered.

"I see your point," Monkey said, "Okay, just give me your hand."

Ox then reached his hand to Monkey as she lightly grabbed his hand. Suddenly, Ox began to glow in golden aura as he began to shrink to the of a house cat. Before he knew it, he was now a small monkey.

"Now the easy part," Monkey said.

She grabbed the monkey that was Ox by the back of it's neck as if it was a puppy or a kitten.

"Nothing personal," Monkey said.

She then slammed the monkey to a wall, hurting the monkey. The monkey was in pain, with it's arms and legs moving like crazy.

"Still alive," Monkey said.

She then slammed the monkey two more times until their wasn't a pulse in there. The monkey was dead, which meant Ox is dead.

The monkey then turned back into Ox. His eyes were bloodshot and blood leaked out his mouth. Then Monkey's wristband went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

OX: DEAD

10 LEFT

"Wow," She said, "I can't believe that worked!"

She used her staff to impale Ox's stomach. She then dug her hand in Ox's stomach and got her hands on Ox's jewel.

"What an idiot," She said, "All that muscle, but no brain."

She took one last look of Ox's body with a disgusted look.

'Good thing he was a monkey then.' Monkey thought, 'I hate monkeys.'

(Horse, Dog)

The human and the beast were in a small bar, waiting for Sheep to come back. Dog heard his wristband go off.

"Ox's dead," He said to Horse.

"Really?" Horse asked, "That's too bad."

Dog still had questions for Horse.

"Do you think your plan to save everyone will work?" Dog asked.

"Hope so," Horse said, "I got a wife waiting back home."

"Huh," Dog said, "I didn't know you were married."

"Yep, seven years," Horse said, "l'm thinking of starting a family."

"That sounds nice," Dog said.

"Hey, Dog?" Horse asked.

"Yes?" Dog replied.

"How did you become... this?" Horse asked referring to Dog's wolf man appearance.

"You heard of SkyCorp?" Dog asked.

"Of course I've heard," Horse answered, "That cruel business experimented on human beings, luckily the whole company was taken down."

"Well... you're looking at one of their many experiments," Dog said.

"That's horrible," Horse said, "They turned you into that?"

"Since I was little," Dog answered.

"I'm sorry you went through that," Horse said.

"This body of mine no longer bothers me," Dog said, "Not at all."

"I see," Horse said, "One sec."

Horse then pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Sheep, can you hear me?" Horse asked.

Then Sheep's voice came out.

"Yes, I can hear you."

"Good, find anyone?" Horse asked.

"Not at this minute, I'll let you know."

"Okay," Horse said.

(Snake, ?)

Snake was walking around a small park.

"So Ox has already died," he said to himself.

He grabs one of his sheathed katanas and draws all zodiac animals in order, from rat to pig in the sand

"From the deaths so far, it's going in order," he said.

He draws an "X" across the rat and the ox.

"If it's going in order, that means Tiger is next to die," he continued, "This is only a theory, but if it does go in order, then it won't be long until I die."

Suddenly, Snake felt a presence.

CLASH!

Snake was lucky enough to unsheath one of his katanas. Because Rooster's clawed feet are now grinding Snake's blade.

"You saw that coming a mile away, huh?" Rooster asked.

"A warrior must always stay on his toes," Snake answered, "Assuming you had toes."

Rooster realized he was talking about his metallic feet.

"I'll make you pay for that, prepare yourself!" Rooster yelled.

"Kakehebi: Warrior of the snake, Killing strategically!" Snake said.

"Togatta: Warrior of the rooster, Killing with talons!" Rooster yelled.

Rooster charged after Snake. He then slid across the sand and tried to send a kick to Snake's face, but Snake deflected it with his katana.

'Capoeira.' Snake thought, 'A fighting style that specializes in kicks.'

Snake then saw one of Rooster's claws head toward his feet. He jumps over the clawed foot and backs away.

'While capoeira is a fast fighting style, it distracts the users sight for a second.' Snake thought, 'I must get him while he distracts himself.'

He then lunges at Rooster.

'Oh shit' Rooster thought.

He finally noticed Snake about to stab him. He manages to dodge him but...

'Shit!' Rooster thought.

SLASH!

Snake left a open in Rooster's cheek. Rooster couldn't help but scream in pain and agony.

"Gyah! You dick!" Rooster yelled.

"You've had enough?" Snake asked, "I can end it here."

"Screw you!" Rooster yelled.

Rooster then scooped up a pile of sand in his hand and threw it at Snake's face. Right when Snake could finally see, Rooster was gone.

"Guess he was no more than a chicken," Snake said.


	3. 3 Tigers

(Rabbit)

Rabbit was sitting in her chair looking at her computer monitor. On her screen was Monkey walking away from Ox's body.

"That's good to know about her," she said to herself, "Too bad that trickster won't be able to find me."

(Pig)

Pig was skipping down the street until her wristband finally went off, informing of Ox's death.

"Aw!" She said disappointed, "Ox was killed right off the bat."

She thought to herself for minute.

"Oh well," She said, "That just means there are skilled fighters that could even handle a big guy like Ox."

(Monkey, ?)

While Monkey was about to leave Ox's body, she tried to think about what to do next.

'Okay, how do we do this?' She thought.

She then hear footsteps not far from her. She looked to her right and saw Sheep looking around.

'Sheep!' Monkey thought, 'She's working with Horse, she can take me to him.'

She then let out a huge scream that attracted Sheep's attention.

"Monkey!?" Sheep yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Sheep!" Monkey cried.

"What's wrong?" Sheep asked.

"That!" Monkey answered.

She pointed at Ox's corpse.

"I was just got the announcement, and then I saw his body," Monkey cried.

"Don't worry, it will be alright," Sheep said.

"Wait a second," Monkey said, "You're working with Horse, right?"

"Yes," Sheep answered.

"That's great, I need to see him," Monkey said, "I know how to remove the jewels."

"You do?" Sheep asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Monkey answered, "Here."

She pulled out her jewel from her pocket.

"This is great!" Sheep said, "Let's hurry and find them, they're gonna love this."

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Monkey thought, 'Now she's a mindless monkey.'

(Monkey, Flashback)

A younger Monkey, real name Mami Kyoka, was sound asleep against a shady.

"Mami!"

Mami was woken up by another girl calling her name.

"Mami! It's time for your transformation ritual!"

"Coming!" Mami yelled.

Mami was one of the orphaned children sent to the Temple of the Four Beasts. The day was her fifteenth birthday. The day of a child's fifteenth birthday, they're given the ability to turn into one of the four animals: lion, eagle, snake, or monkey.

'Today's a big day.' Mami thought.

Mami worked real hard training and defending the temple from attackers. She wanted at least a top rank animal. The ranks are with the lion being the best, eagle, snake, and monkey being the worst.

'I worked so hard.' Mami thought, 'I'll accept being an eagle or snake, just not a monkey.'

All the children and elders gathered around Mami and the grandmaster of the temple.

"People, today is the fifteenth year Mami has been with us since she was a baby," the grandmaster said, "And like others, she will be given her destiny to join one of the four ranked animals."

Everyone applaud for Mami as she felt confident in her beliefs.

"Ready, Mami?" The grandmaster asked.

"Yes master," Mami answered.

"Close your eyes," the grandmaster said.

Mami closed her eyes and could only see darkness.

"What do you see?" The grandmaster asked.

"I see something," Mami said.

Her body began to glow in golden light as her shape began to change.

"Mami's form shall be... Monkey!" The grandmaster said.

Mami was now a monkey as everyone could see her in her new form. She then began to change back to her human form.

"Master, can we please try again?" Mami asked.

"No, I'm sorry," the grandmaster answered.

Everyone began to leave the center of attention. Mami and the grandmaster were all alone.

"Please master, I can't be a monkey," Mami said.

"I'm sorry, Mami," The grandmaster said, "But, I can't give you what you want."

Mami was heartbroken, she became what she hated. In the temple, monkeys represent recklessness and incompetence.

(Present)

(Tiger)

Tiger was watching from the roof of a building, as he saw Sheep and Monkey walk away from Ox's corpse.

"Alright buddy, better not disappoint me," he said.

(Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Dog)

Sheep and Monkey finally found Horse and Dog.

"You guys!" Sheep yelled.

"Sheep?" Dog asked.

"You're back!" Horse said, "Monkey?"

"She has something she wants to tell us," Sheep said.

"Really?" Horse asked.

"Yes," Monkey answered, "I know how to remove the jewels."

"Hmm?" Dog sighed.

"You do?" Horse asked.

"Yes, I used my ability," Monkey answered.

"What is your ability?" Sheep asked.

"I can turn myself or anyone I touch into a monkey," Monkey answered.

"How does it work?" Horse asked.

"Well, when I use it on another person, it lasts for one minute," Monkey explained, "But when I use it on myself, I have no time limit."

"So how will the transformation affect the jewel?" Horse asked.

"It somehow managed to not change," Monkey answered, "I ended up gagging it up."

"This might actually save us," Sheep said.

"Alright Sheep, you can go first," Horse said.

"Okay," Sheep said.

'Yes, give me your hand and it will be over' Monkey thought.

"Wait!"

Dog held his hand up stopping everyone from doing anything.

"Is something wrong, Dog?" Horse asked.

"We shouldn't trust her," Dog answered.

"What are you talking about?" Horse asked.

"I sensed something off with her," Dog said, "She's lying."

'What is this beast doing?' Monkey thought.

"I can assure you that I'm not lying," Monkey said.

"Alright then, how about this?" Dog asked.

"What exactly?" Monkey asked.

"I'll let you turn me into a monkey," Dog answered.

"Okay," Monkey said.

"If I cough up my jewel, we'll listen to you," Dog explained, "If I don't, you leave."

"Fair enough?" Horse asked.

"Alright, give me your hand," Monkey answered.

She then held Dog's hand and turned him into a monkey.

"Okay Dog," Sheep said, "Try to cough up your jewel."

The dog now primate tried his best to gag up his jewel. Monkey couldn't try to go for the kill as Horse stared at her. Horse was keeping track on time, they were almost out.

'Tell me this not happening.' Monkey thought.

The small monkey glowed and turned back to Dog's wolf man appearance.

'Damn!' Monkey thought.

"So Dog, how did you feel?" Horse asked, "Could you feel the gem?"

"No," Dog answered, "While I was a monkey, it was like my stomach was replaced with a new one."

'Damn,' Monkey thought, 'I always knew that the transformation changes everything, even the stomach.'

"So, that means..." Sheep said.

"Yes," Dog said, "She tried to trick us."

"W-wait, I..." Monkey tried to speak.

"Monkey, I think you should leave," Horse said.

"But I..."

"We're trying to make peace," Horse said cutting her off, "If you just want to find us to kill us, then leave. I'm sorry."

"But..."

Dog brought his face close to Monkey's, as he growled to intimidate her.

"Leave!" Dog said.

"I'm sorry, Monkey," Sheep said.

"You know what? Fine!" Monkey cried, "It doesn't matter, I'm going to live!"

"Excuse me?" Horse asked.

"I never swallowed my jewel!" Monkey answered, "I hid it in my mouth, you think I was stupid to swallow poison?!"

"Really?" Sheep asked.

"Have fun dying," Monkey said, "Because I pretty much win by default!"

Monkey then walked off, away from the three warriors.

"Monkey," Sheep said.

"She made her choice," Dog said.

"It's okay, we can still figure it out without her," Horse said, "We can't lose hope."

(Rooster)

Rooster was in a public restroom as he looked in a mirror seeing the cut on his cheek.

"Dammit!" He yelled, "I let myself get humiliated by that snake guy!"

He then punched the mirror breaking it into shards.

"I must win this," Rooster said, "For my master."

(Monkey, ?)

"Dammit! That damn mutt!" Monkey yelled.

Monkey was walking in a fast pace, angry at the failed attempt to kill Horse, Sheep, and Dog.

'I don't even know why I'm going after.' Monkey thought, 'I'm already safe.'

She pulled out hers and Ox's jewels from her pocket.

"Once these these thing dissolve, everyone but me will die," Monkey said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?" Monkey gasped.

She looks behind her to see Dragon walking towards her.

"Hello, my lady," Dragon said.

'Dragon!' Monkey thought, 'Stay calm, you might get a chance.'

"Dragon, thank goodness I found someone!" Monkey said, "I..."

"Let me guess," Dragon said, "You're gonna say you know how to remove the jewels but kill me instead, isn't that right?"

Monkey gasped.

"The gasp proves it," Dragon said, "Sorry, but I'm not gonna fall for your trick."

'Wait a minute.' Monkey thought, 'He doesn't have to let me touch him'

"I don't need to have your permission," Monkey said, "I need to just touch you and it's over."

"Is that right?" Dragon asked, "Very well."

"Henkasaru: Warrior of the monkey, Killing instinctively!" Monkey yelled.

" Kagariyuu: Warrior of the dragon, Killing beautifully!" Dragon said.

Monkey then ran straight toward Dragon as she used her staff to pole vault herself in the air. She then saw orange light come from Dragon's armbands.

'Are those... flamethrowers!?' Monkey thought.

Dragon then turned the tiny flame into a massive inferno, engulfing Monkey in flames. Monkey let out a tiny scream of pain and agony as she was being burnt alive.

The flames then disappeared leaving Monkey's burnt corpse.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

MONKEY: DEAD

9 LEFT

"That takes care of her, Tiger," Dragon said.

"That was awesome!"

Tiger came out from an alley to congratulate Dragon and his kill.

"You just might be what I need," Tiger said.

"And you know the deal, right?" Dragon asked.

"Of course," Tiger answered, "You don't try to kill me and I won't try to kill you."

"So, who's next?" Dragon asked.

"Let's see..." Tiger said.


End file.
